


Quirks

by escritoralove



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016 [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, married klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoralove/pseuds/escritoralove
Summary: Little things they notice about each other during their relationship.





	

Blaine was the first one to realise one of the quirks Kurt had. He saw Kurt working on his homework and always having a frown on, even if it was the easiest thing. Blaine learned that rubbing over the spot made Kurt stop doing it for the rest of the session so it became one of the things they did.  
The first quirk Kurt realised about Blaine was that he always licked his fingers to pass the pages of a book. Kurt had seen his mother do it and it was fun watching Blaine doing it. When he pointed it out Blaine didn’t know he did that  
They realised little quirks over the years they dated but they truly realised was when they got married and lived together 24 hours a day.   
Kurt always brushed his teeth after cleaning his face and left his slippers perfectly on the side of the bed. But on the other hand he left the towels lying on the floor and didn’t close the lid of the toiled.  
Blaine wore gel 24/7 and if he didn’t was because something was wrong, he was neat clean but if he spilt milk on the counter he left it there, same with the bread crumbs.   
They argued about this things and both of them were willing to change it. Kurt smiled when Blaine was cutting bread and he realised Kurt was watching and made it clear he was cleaning it.   
Blaine stood on the doorframe of the bathroom and saw Kurt throwing the towel to the floor and pick it up after he brushed his hair.   
-We are making this work-said Blaine  
-We are little stalker-said Kurt smiling  
-It’s not stalking if you are my husband-said Blaine  
Kurt put his hands on Blaine’s waist to pull him closer and Blaine put his arms around Blaine’s neck  
-You left the milk on the counter-said Kurt  
-Oops-said Blaine kissing him  
-You are lucky you are cute-said Kurt

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language  
> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated


End file.
